Reiner Schöne
Leben Reiner Schöne wuchs in Weimar auf und war als Schauspieler und Liedermacher in der DDR bereits erfolgreich, als er 1968 nach einem Konzert in West-Berlin in die Bundesrepublik Deutschland flüchtete. Im April 1968 nahm er aber noch mit dem politischen Lied „Chansons von der nahen Ferne“ am dritten Schlagerwettbewerb der DDR in Magdeburg teil und erreichte dort einen dritten Platz. Hier begann er seine Karriere zunächst als Musicalstar „Berger“ in Hair, als Liedermacher und Sänger (mit der Reiner-Schöne-Band) und weiter in dem Musical Jesus Christ Superstar (1972). 1970 nahm Schöne an der deutschen Vorentscheidung zum Grand Prix Eurovision de la Chanson teil und belegte mit Allein unter Millionen – Musik und Text von Günter Sonneborn – einen geteilten zweiten Platz. Trotz dieses Erfolges erschien dieser Titel nie auf Platte. Sein größter Hit wurde die Single Werd ich noch jung sein, wenn ich älter bin, deren Text von Konstantin Wecker stammt. Als Schauspieler drehte Reiner Schöne mit Hollywoodgrößen wie Lee Van Cleef (Sabata kehrt zurück), Clint Eastwood (Im Auftrag des Drachen) oder Kris Kristofferson (Amerika). In Deutschland war er 1976 in der erfolgreichen HR-Produktion Der Winter, der ein Sommer war zu sehen. 1985 siedelte er in die Vereinigten Staaten über, wo er sich auf einer Ranch in der Nähe von Los Angeles niederließ. In Hollywood wirkte er in zahlreichen bekannten Fernsehserien mit, darunter Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert, MacGyver, Matlock, Mord ist ihr Hobby, Babylon 5 und JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre. 1990 stand er für die Show Fort Boyard für Sat.1 vor der Kamera, wo er dem Publikum durch seine unnachahmliche Moderation in Erinnerung blieb. Einer seiner letzten Hollywood-Filme war Crash Dive mit Michael Dudikoff im Jahr 1997. 1999 war er der Darsteller des Jedermann bei den Berliner Jedermann-Festspielen. Hans Peter Hallwachs, Sylvia Leifheit und Reiner Schöne (v.l.n.r.) auf der Berlinale 2008 Im Jahr 2002 kehrte Schöne nach fast zwanzig Jahren in den USA nach Deutschland zurück und setzte hier seine Karriere fort. Durch die Mitwirkung in Kinofilmen wie Null Uhr 12, Otto – Der Katastrofenfilm, (T)Raumschiff Surprise – Periode 1 sowie in Fernsehfilmen wie Die Todesgrippe von Köln (Sat.1) und Fast perfekt verlobt (ProSieben) wurde er schnell wieder präsent. Deutsche Serien, in denen Schöne mitwirkte, sind unter anderem Großstadtrevier, Edel & Starck und das Das Traumschiff, dazu kommen mehrere Rosamunde-Pilcher-Verfilmungen. Als „Henry von Humboldt“ war Schöne in der KiKA-Reihe Mystery Challenge zu sehen. Auch als Synchronsprecher ist Reiner Schöne beliebt, so lieh er z. B. Willem Dafoe in mehreren Filmen seine Stimme, war für Mickey Rourke in Sin City zu hören oder sprach für Ralf Möller in Gladiator. Darüber hinaus synchronisierte er „Darth Vader“ in Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith und Star Wars Rebels, „Captain Teague“ in Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt, Eddie Temple in Layer Cake, James Earl Jones in Two and a Half Men und The Big Bang Theory, sowie „Optimus Prime“ in der deutschen Version der Transformers-Reihe. Für den Film Australia war er als die Stimme von Bryan Brown aktiv. Im Kinofilm Die Schlümpfe sprach er die Rolle des „Papa Schlumpf“. In Iron Man 2 synchronisierte er erneut Mickey Rourke in seiner Rolle als Ivan Vanko. Sam Elliott lieh er seine Stimme in Hulk, Der Goldene Kompass und Ghost Rider. Seit 2008 ist er als Sprecher bei den Karl-May-Spielen in Bad Segeberg zu hören. Bereits 1996 war er bei diesen als „Old Death“ in Winnetou und der Scout sowie 2002 als „Old Firehand“ in Im Tal des Todes zu erleben. Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Männliche Schauspieler